1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the closed-loop control of the combustion position in an internal combustion engine with several cylinders, especially in a diesel engine, with at least one engine operating parameter being detected.
2. The Prior Art
A system for controlling the ignition point in an internal combustion engine is known from EP 0 203 617 A2, with a cylinder pressure measurement being performed in at least one cylinder for detecting knocking phenomena and a combustion position in a closed loop is controlled on the basis of the measured cylinder pressure.
DE 10 2006 001 374 A1 describes an apparatus and a method for the open-loop and/or closed-loop control of an internal combustion engine, especially an internal combustion engine with direct injection. Closed-loop control will adjust a combustion position quantity which characterizes the combustion position to a setpoint value. An open-loop and/or closed-loop control will influence a torque variable characterizing the torque of the internal combustion engine and/or a noise variable characterizing the noise of the internal combustion engine by means of a control variable. This publication thus describes the arrangement of the closed-loop control of the combustion position, but not the calculation of the necessary input signals for the closed-loop control.
AT 503.061 A1 further discloses a method for the closed-loop control of combustion, especially in diesel engines, with the pressure being measured at least in one cylinder. In order to enable a precise closed-loop combustion control with the lowest possible effort, it is provided that according to the ignition sequence the cylinder pressure and the combustion position therefrom will be calculated only in every other cylinder and that the combustion position of the following cycle in this cylinder is controlled on the basis of the determined cylinder pressure and the combustion position in such a way that the actual cylinder pressure or the actual combustion position is adjusted to a setpoint value for the cylinder pressure or the combustion position. In cylinders in which the cylinder pressure is not measured, the cylinder pressure or combustion position is determined from the measured cylinder pressures, especially from a mean value of the measured cylinder pressures in the cylinder adjacent in the ignition sequence.
A method for the closed-loop control of the characteristic values of the combustion in an internal combustion engine is further known from AT 502.440 A2, with a fast control path which can act and measure during each injection and a slow control path which requires a substantially higher amount of time than the fast control path in a time raster being considered in the actuating behavior, and the effects on characteristic values of combustion and/or changes in at least one characteristic value of the fast control path being calculated from the quantity of the deviation between the actual values and the setpoint values of the slow control path.
It is the object of the invention to enable a precise closed-loop control of the combustion position in the simplest and most cost-effective manner.